Sega Superstars (series)
Sega Superstars or Sega All-Stars is a series of crossover video games featuring fictional characters from games developed or published by Sega Corporation. Currently four games: Sega Superstars, Sega Superstars Tennis, Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, and Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed are the entries in the Sega Superstars series. Fighters Megamix was the first game to feature characters from multiple Sega video game series, but is not officially a release in this series. Games *''Sega Superstars'' (PlayStation 2 - 2004) **A compilation of over a dozen minigames designed for use with the EyeToy peripheral. Developed by Sonic Team. *''Sega Superstars Tennis'' (PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Mac OS X - 2008) **A tennis game featuring characters and courts from various games. Developed by Sumo Digital. *''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PC, iOS, Mac OS X - 2010) **A kart-style racing game in which characters race against each other using drifting techniques and weaponry. Developed by Sumo Digital. *''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed'' (PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, PC - 2012) **A sequel to Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing which, in addition to driving, also incorporates racing on sea and air. Developed by Sumo Digital. Character/Game List Introduced in original Sega Superstars * Sonic the Hedgehog * Amigo - Samba de Amigo * Shadow the Hedgehog - Sonic Adventure 2 * AiAi - Super Monkey Ball * MeeMee - Super Monkey Ball * NiGHTS - NiGHTS into Dreams... * Ulala - Space Channel 5 * Chuih - ChuChu Rocket * Billy Hatcher * Akira Yuki - Virtua Fighter * Jacky Bryant - Virtua Fighter * Jeffry McWild - Virtua Fighter * Kage-Maru - Virtua Fighter * Sarah Bryant - Virtua Fighter * Dural - Virtua Fighter * ''Axel - Crazy Taxi * Slash - Crazy Taxi 2 * Angel - Crazy Taxi 3: High Roller Introduced in Sega Superstars Tennis * Miles "Tails" Prower - Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Amy Rose - Sonic the Hedgehog CD * Dr. Eggman - Sonic the Hedgehog * Alex Kidd - Alex Kidd in Miracle World * Gilius Thunderhead - Golden Axe * Beat - Jet Set Radio * Gum - Jet Set Radio * Pudding - Space Channel 5 * Reala - NiGHTS into Dreams... Introduced in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing * Knuckles the Echidna - Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Big the Cat - Sonic Adventure * Metal Sonic (DLC character for Xbox 360 and PS3) - Sonic the Hedgehog CD * B.D. Joe - Crazy Taxi * Zobio and Zobiko - House of the Dead: EX * Ryo Hazuki - Shenmue * Mobo and Robo - Bonanza Bros * ChuBei, ChuPea, and ChuBach - ChuChu Rocket! * Opa-Opa - Fantasy Zone * Banjo & Kazooie (Xbox 360 exclusive) - (Diddy Kong Racing and Banjo-Kazooie) * Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 exclusive) * Mii (Wii exclusive) Introduced in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed * Vyse - Skies of Arcadia * Joe Musashi - Shinobi * AGES - Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed (Daytona USA/Dreamcast/After Burner) * Football Manager (PC exclusive) * Shogun (PC exclusive) - Shogun: Total War See also Fighters Megamix References Category:Sega video games Category:Sega franchises Category:Crossover video games